


The Visit

by ginny0612



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny0612/pseuds/ginny0612
Summary: Sherlolly ficlet.  Just a cute story.





	The Visit

Molly returns home, exhausted from her day at the lab. As she enters, she is slightly startled by a figure laying on her couch, feet propped up, arms folded across the chest. She has come home to this sight plenty of times before, but it's been a while. She knows he is most likely here to concentrate, and to enter into his 'mind palace', without the threat of interruption. She tiptoes inside.

Without warning, Sherlock sits up. "Hello Molly!"

The unexpected communication causes Molly to let out a small gasp. She turns to him, noticing the dark, curly, unruly hair, and his eyes, which seem to have a sparkle she hasn't seen before. Before she realizes it, she stammers, "Sherlock! Why are you here?" Her voice falters a bit.

"I was bored! John is on a date." He frowns. "A picnic, in fact."

Sherlock has never dropped in for a chat spurred by boredom. Still confused, all Molly can think to say is, "That's a nice date for a summer afternoon."

Sherlock does not pick up on her confusion and continues on. "I would like your assistance with something, Molly."

Something about the way he is looking at her is causing a fluttering in her chest. "Alright, Sherlock. But make it quick. I am tired."

"It's about birds.....and, um.....bees...."


End file.
